The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines.
More particularly, it relates to a fuel injection nozzle with a nozzle body which supports a valve needle and with a nozzle holder connected with the nozzle body and containing a spring chamber for receiving two closing springs acting on the valve needle one after the other.
Such fuel injection valves are known in the art.
In an injection nozzle of this generic type (DE-OS 36 10 658), the spring chamber in the nozzle holder receives the two closing springs which are arranged one after the other in the axial direction. The closing spring lying closer to the valve needle is supported via a disk at an annular shoulder of the spring chamber so that the chamber is divided into a region with a large diameter and a region with a small diameter. As a result, the small diameter is no longer sufficient for receiving a suitable spring in a conventional standard outer diameter of the nozzle holder of e.g. 17 mm.
To prevent an increase in the outer diameter in injection nozzles of the generic type compared to commercially available constructions it is suggested in the German Patent Application P 38 39 038 to construct the spring chamber serving to receive the two closing springs in the nozzle holder with the same diameter along the entire length and to support the closing spring adjacent to the valve needle at a cross-pin penetrating the spring chamber. In this construction the two closing springs can have the same diameter but the transverse bore hole for the cross-pin in the housing of the nozzle holder impairs its strength and tightness.